Talk:Tyrant/Missions
Missions Map I saw your mini maps on some of the missions and thought I should help upload the rest. Little did I know it was a part of something bigger, something that I should probably leave alone. Sigh, need to stop meddling into other people's business. Kobisjeruk 13:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I missed your comment here. I've just been taking the screenies as I progress (kinda shows everyone here how far I am behind in Missions LOL). Then after uploading I find you've added a few as well. If you do have a screenie to upload, feel free to add it to the Mission page; otherwise I'll just keep plugging along and adding them as I unlock them. It does let me know when Raids are unlocked with an ® showing up on map, but no popup notice. Refiner 00:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I like the 'write up as you go' progressive approach you've got going with these missions. Having finished them, I might've missed a few details here and there. If it was only the images, I can do that but it wont show how one go through them, yours is more like a story telling and that is a whole lot better in my opinion. Kobisjeruk 04:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Bonus gold for completing missions I don't recall the exact amount of end of mission gold I've gotten in the past but for the new missions (after Mission 66), the multiplier is 4x and not 3x (triple) as stated on this page. Kobisjeruk 07:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I had thought it was always quadruple - essentially, the end mission gold, divided by 4, rounded to the nearest whole number (.5 rounds up) is the gold per try.--Ryo Sangnoir 07:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, my bad. I was thinking "an additional triple" but ended up writing only "triple". --Evil4Zerggin 00:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mission 111 Protector's Cradle chart shows Holy Beacon twice. Once for Mission 109 and once for mission 111. I received one for mission 109, surely they don't give you two? Does anyone remember what you recieved for completing mission 111? 05:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I have read through the Missions XML, and I can confirm that version 1.9.9 IS giving you a second HB for finishing Mission 111. Hakdo 06:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Mission Tables (External) The following mission spreadsheets have been moved here since (at this time) they do not contain all of the missions. If they are updated, they could be moved back to the main page: *Tyrant Missions Table (Slurpz) *Tyrant Missions Table (Sushimitzu) Tyrant Missions Table (Bl@cK) is still available on the main page, as it dynamically shows the latest information based on data pulled directly from the Tyrant developer's web site. Slivicon 20:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) so now you need to do it again >< 20:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) (Bl@cK) I've added a note on the main page so that static tables are added here, rather than the main page. Slivicon 22:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC)